Talk:Chasing Shadows
Soloed easily by a lvl 75 whm/blm using "heal the npc method" though near the end of the battle, i ran out of mp. But, Excenmille finished him off anyway. I was there just to get cs and didn't intend to enter the fight, thus, /blm. A whm/sch can solo it easily without mp issue. Zmn *Confirming that simply curing Excenmille without taking any action on Menechme is an easy win. Soloable by WHM/SCH, quite easy with extra healing support. You won't get hate if you only cure the NPC, and Excenmille will take about 15 minutes to eliminate the enemy. *Duoed with difficulty by a level 75 PLD/DNC and a level 76 BLU/NIN (plus Excenmille). The fight took nearly 10 minutes and ended with both players nearly dead and almost exhausted of MP. DDs are advised to sub Ninja and limit their enmity generation. Jobs requiring MP should consider bringing a Yagudo Drink or two. *Ok, the solo curebomb method doesn't work so well for a Scholar (/RDM, gonna try again as /whm for Divine Seal). I've attempted this 3x so far and each time I'm doing okay until the very end. In Try #2 I used my 2-hour when the mob was at about 10%, and Rapture + Penury Cure IV spamming was physically not enough to keep this kid alive. On Try #3 I finally caught the visual of a 2 hour animation going off around 10%-15%. Excenmille went from 96% HP to ~28% in about 3-4 hits, where normally before each hit took off around 5-10% HP. In a final desperate attempt, I attacked the mob and he hit me (fully buffed with Terra's Staff) for around 250-300 normal hits. His attacks weren't criticals nor did the frequency increase, so I don't think the 2 hour was Mighty Strikes or Hundred Fists. My best guess is despite the lack of a Wyvern, the mob uses the current Dragoon 2-hour of Spirit Surge and it enhances his attacks. Tekie1016 01:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Possible solo as 80 BLM/rdm, just do nothing other then cure3's.... can chance a am2 burst 1.2k (equal about 6% of mobs hp) at very end. User:Endlesspath 8 Aug 2010. *Soloed today as DRG/RDM at level 90. Had Ethereal Earring for MP, Saurian Helm for Healing Breath, and enough HP+ gear macroed in so I could heal at 800hp. For weapon skills, I always healed to around 800hp, used Restoring Breath to up my HP yet again, then used Penta Thrust (no Drakesbanes). I did this so that I made sure my HP was higher than normal before feeding him TP. Used a Tavn. Taco right before the fight, buffed with Protect II, Shell II, Phalanx, and Ice Spikes. I'm thoroughly convinced the taco made the difference for me here. --Surrealeus 18:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed today as SMN/WHM at level 90. I cannot stress how much of a joke this fight is. At first I was going to go the curebomb route, but I decided to throw Garuda at it. While this did cause me to pull hate, the NM hits like a level 75. I had to summon Garuda only once more after the initial summoning. I am insulted by how easy this fight is. No job at level 90 should fail to this. --Tarage 09:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *Solo 90WHM/45SCH. Felt like a pokemon battle! curebombed npc while it attacked the mob. Healed and kept sublimation up till the NPC got to 70% and cured. Took a little long to kill but absolutely no hiccups. Easy fight! --Kingofgeeks 19:07, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo as 95MNK/47DNC. I didn't intend to try and solo this. I got the first cutscene, and was leaving to head back to the present when I accidentally clicked the Fresh Snowmelt again. I was just going to run and come back later with my static group, but I decided to try and fight the guy just for the heck of it. I got him down to 40% with minimal damage, then decided to use Hundred Fists since it was up. I probably could have beaten him without. October 13th, 2011 --Zarchery